Next Generation Adventure
by HerosReprise
Summary: Follow Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Marron and the rest of the Son and Briefs families on their next adventure, an introduction to a new Saiyan family. Why are they on earth? And are they enemies or allies? Potential rivals or love interests? Many pairings will arise and a bunch of new OC's Story begins at a world martial arts tournament. Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ/GT. -story on hiatus
1. A pretty girl and a shocking punch part1

**Next Generation Adventure**

**Synopsis, follow Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Marron and the rest of the Son and Briefs families on their next adventure, an introduction to a new Saiyan family. Why are they on earth? And are they enemies or allies? Potential rivals or love interests? This story negates the GT series but follows through from when characters are approximately the same age. A world's martial arts tournament and an Android attack will leave the Z fighters in an all too familiar situation but with the addition of not so familiar characters.**

**Many pairings will arise and a bunch of new OC's**

_Chapter 1 – A pretty girl and a shocking punch part one_

**Bulla**

Here we are, my first world martial arts tournament. Last time I was here we watched Pan tear up the floor, losing only to her grandpa Hercule on purpose and out of respect to him. I remember vowing I'd never get out on that ring to fight in front of the world, in those unflattering gee's with the crowd watching dumbfounded by the simplest manoeuvres Pan achieved, such as jumping several feet into the air with ease not to mention flying or any energy attacks. I also remember Gohan's stupid adoring face when Pan beat up those weakling humans, as if it was the proudest he could possibly be, as if she had defeated the equivalent of Majin Buu or something. I guess these past five years leading up to the next tournament I've wanted to make my father look at me like that. I mean don't get me wrong, I know he loves me and he is proud of me. And that's saying something, he rarely would say that to Trunks or even my Mom. I never feel I have to earn his love or respect it just comes to me but today I want to earn it. I will fight in this tournament alongside my family and friends and we will celebrate the peacetime we have been graced with and hopefully I will get to punch someone's face in.

Myself, my brother Trunks, my father Vegeta and our family friends Goku, Goten, Pan, Uub and Piccolo will be entering the tournament. Of course the champ himself will also be aiming to defend his title, he'll be failing if he has to fight me that's for sure, but I'm quite certain my dad and Goku will let him win if they have to face him.

We arrive very early, the viewing stands have not yet opened so my mom can't even take her seat yet in the VIP section, we go into the only café open and take a seat. When I say we I mean myself, my mother and my father. The others are all arriving shortly.

A guitarist begins playing, I love these types of café's with an acoustic singer and a friendly atmosphere, father doesn't, and he immediately gets out of his chair and claims he is going to check the fighters check in station before disappearing out the door.

"Hey, I'm Tyson and this song goes out to my beautiful wife Ava," the guitarist points at a pretty young blonde waitress and she giggles and blows him a kiss.

"Aww that's so cute" Mom coos.

Poor Mom, I'll bet Dad has never acted that way before and most likely never will. He's the kind of man you have to work hard and push for any affection. I love him all the same. Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan and Uub all arrive together, shortly followed by my best friend Marron and her parents Krillin and Eighteen.

"Hey guys!" Goku calls, "Great idea coming to a café first, I'm starving!"

"What else is new," I mutter under my breath, Marron chuckles and sits next to me eyeing my new Prada handbag.

"You excited for your first tournament Bulla?" she asks.

"Yeah actually I am, I'm getting more and more pumped, I really wanna hit someone aha" Videl slides away from me in jest, everyone chuckles.

"Where is Goten?" I ask

"Oh he and Trunks are coming with his new girlfriend Valese," Chi-chi explains with slight disgust in her voice. I suppose she doesn't care for Valese very much or the fact that she is taking her 'baby' away from her. Marron also huffs in disgust, I smile at her. Poor Marron, she's had a crush on Goten for as long as I can remember.

A waitress comes over to our table, she is awfully pretty, long dark brown curly hair, bright green eyes, a slim frame and porcelain skin. A guitar strapped to her back. She smiles at all of us, "What can I get you today, is it just coffee and drinks or will you be having breakfast as well?"

Goku starts reading through the menu aloud, or so we thought. Actually that was just his order, the waitress stops him.

"Would you just like me to bring you the pancake special? It's all you can eat for 20 zeni per person"

Krillin laughs at the concept of all you can eat, "I don't know if it is possible for Goku to have all he can eat" he smiles.

"We'll take it thank you" Goku booms, Gohan Pan and Uub also order pancakes. The rest of us just order some coffee.

"A long black thanks" I order, "No worries, I'm Ariel by the way" she replies and leaves to complete our order.

**Trunks**

"Hurry up you two" I yell. Typical Goten, wants me to pick him up in my limo only so he can impress his girlfriend, I really don't want to sit here and watch them suck each other's faces. I don't know how Bulla even convinced me to participate in this tournament, I'm far too busy for any of this. I have contracts to proof read, and business deals to prepare for, being President of Capsule Corporation is not easy.

"Sorry Mr President" Valese bows, I give Goten a quizzical look, does she think I'm like the president of the country or something, god she's not that bright. Not that Goten is the sharpest tool in the shed. In fact he's wearing the undershirt of his gee inside out, I can see the tag. What a dumbass, I slap him on the back, "Tag dag"

"Oh man!" Goten laughs at himself, reaching to feel the tag on the outside of his shirt. The best thing about Goten and the entire Son family is that I can be as immature as I like around them and not be concerned with how my image will affect the company.

We arrive at the _Cauliette Café_, on the tournament area grounds. It is still early, people are only just starting to arrive. I recognise the name of this Café. Yes this is the one many of my co-workers have recommended to franchise into our lobby. Most of them seemed to love it due to the 'hot ass waitresses' as they would refer to them. But I have had many reviews that the coffee is also out of this world. We walk in on a pancake fest, I chuckle.

"Let me guess, all you can eat right?"

Pan gleams at me with her mouth full, "Quick pull up a chair and have some before it's gone."

Weirdly enough, I'm not feeling that hungry, I stuffed myself before I came here, concerned that the paparazzi would be stalking me like hawks. Apparently according to the tabloids, improper table manners are the equivalent to murder. Goten begins introducing everyone to Valese officially. She is polite and smiles at everyone and she is mostly well received. I guess because a lot of us were expecting for Goten to date someone similar to Chi-Chi, and we are glad he has decided otherwise. Chi-Chi is a little too much to bear at times, always yelling and screaming I suppose. I notice there are not enough chairs for the three of us to sit down.

"I'll grab us another chair"

Marron gets up, greets me with a peck on the cheek as always. "Don't worry about it, take my seat I'll go sit at the counter."

"Yeah I'll come with you, these guys are making me feel sick, and now that Goten is here it will only get worse" Bulla teases.

"HEY, I'm not that bad" he gestures toward Goku, he is that bad, "Nice to see you too Bulla."

Valese giggles and kisses Goten's cheek, he blushes. I sit down next to my mother.

"What's the coffee like mom? We're thinking of franchising this café into the Capsule Corp lobby on our business sector"

"It's exquisite, you should try some for yourself"

I look for a waitress so I can order some for myself. There are three blonde girls, about my age, that look exactly the same. I would probably guess they are triplets. I can see now what my co-workers were saying. They are smoking hot. And, let's see, how do I put this… friendly. They're cuddling up to the musicians in the back corner and a bunch of teenagers on the couches and lounged sections. Maybe they all know each other. I try to get their attention but they all seem rather distracted, strange, I never usually have trouble catching a woman's attention. I get up and go to the counter Marron and Bulla are sitting at and sit with them.

"Excuse me, we are having a private conversation here" Bulla insists, sticking her tongue out at me, maturity clearly graces my 17 year old sister… not.

"I'll leave in a minute I'm just trying to get some…" I'm cut off by the sight of a beautiful girl behind the counter. Marron and Bulla smirk at me, for staring at her. She has beautiful long brown curly hair, and enchanting crystal green eyes. She was wearing an apron covered in pancake batter and coffee stains and she has small child clinging to her side.

"ARIELLLL, I want a milkshake Pllleeeaaaasssee!" the little girl begs, tugging at Ariel's apron.

"Yeah I know sweetie, but can you wait just a sec, how about you go help your grandpa make some more pancakes and I'll finish making your milkshake yeah"

"ok…" the girl seems disappointed. Ariel picks her up and holds her in the air with ease, it's kind of cute to watch, and the girl squeals with glee, she puts her back down. "Ariel" she whispers. "That boy has purple hair."

I blush, when she looks at me, "I know April" she whispers back, "but what shade of purple?"

"Lavender" April replies. "Good, but I better make him a coffee now, and you better go help grandpa," April runs back into the kitchen.

"She really likes purple" Ariel says to me.

"Ah, yeah, I guess you can kind of tell" she was dressed in a bright purple tutu, and had her blonde hair tied up in purple scrunchies.

"What would you like?" she smiles at me. 'You', I think to myself. Wow, what's wrong with me, 'keep it together Trunks' "Just a latte thanks" I reply.

"I'll bring it out to your table in a minute"

"Thanks" I go back and sit at my table. I don't take my eyes off her for a minute.

**Marron**

Stupid Valese, with her perfect body, perfect auburn hair, and her perfect fashion sense. It's bad enough the hot girls get the hot guys, but why do they have to get the nice ones too. I guess Goten is both hot AND nice. He could be with anyone he wants. I'm too plain, I know it and he obviously knows it. Maybe I need to make a drastic change, I mean I'm 20 years old, I should stop wearing my hair in pigtails that's first on my list, maybe I should go buy some more revealing clothes, or get my eyelashes done, hmm I just hope Bulla can help, I need a miracle. I look back towards our table. Goten is holding Valese's hand under the table whilst they and Gohan and Videl have an in-depth conversation. I can't hear exactly what they are saying but he sure is smiling. We'll never be together, I just need to get over it. Bulla's been trying to convince me otherwise, that this Valese thing won't work out. I find it hard to believe her. I go back to my sulking after Trunks returns to the table. The barista/waitress, Ariel has been listening to our conversation, unintentionally obviously, we are sitting right in front of her. She looks about my age.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop or anything and I hope this isn't out of line, but you're way prettier than that girl" she gestures to Valese "and since he's been here that guy 'Goten' has looked in your direction a good 12 times" Ariel points out.

"Really?" I boom and look back over my shoulder at Goten and Trunks looking this way. "Hmm, maybe they are just looking at you"

She laughs because she thinks I'm joking. I don't know about Goten, but Trunks sure is staring at her, could he be any more obvious, how pathetic.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask, may as well try to help lover boy out.

"Uhm actually - " she gets cut off by a loud crash coming from in the kitchen, she runs in to deal with whatever crisis it is, probably the dishes from the Saiyan's who have had too many pancakes falling onto the floor since there is never enough bench space. Mom and I learned the hard way after we had the Son's and Briefs over for dinner one night. After she returns Ariel takes over a coffee to Trunks and asks the rest of the table if they'd like anything else.

"You're Ariel Mason aren't you, from 'Hero's Reprise' that band?" Pan asks.

"Yeah, that's me? Do you know our music?"

"Oh totally, I watch your vodcasts on Wednesday nights, you and Ryder are awesome!"

"Well, actually we are all performing at the halftime show for the tournament today, so make sure you don't miss it. Actually Ryder should be meeting us here now."

"So you're a guitarist then" Trunks pipes in pointing at the guitar strapped to her back.

"and a singer but I play most other instruments too, my father owns the Mason College of Musicianship and Performance in the West 620 area, we just run this café for extra cash"

"But this is kind of remote isn't it, pretty far from West 620 to be running a café out here"

"Actually the real _Cauliette_'s is just outside of West city, we were asked to take over this space for the tournament, it's great for our music team to have a space to chill between sets" she says as she points towards the crowd of teenagers sitting in the lounge having a pretty intense Xbox tournament, "and we may be able to attract new customers who haven't heard of us". Pan glares at Trunks annoyed he is so interested in this girl. She probably regrets making small talk with her.

"So do we have to hate this girl now for Pan's sake or what" I ask to Bulla.

"Pan can get over him, I like her, and let's face it Pan's way too young. Gohan would never approve."

"Oh, if we're playing that game, you'll probably be alone forever!"

Bulla laughs at this but I am genuinely concerned. Every guy she has shown a slight interest in gets scared away by her father Vegeta. At least my dad is a little more reasonable. I know for sure he would love the idea of me and his best friend's son being together. It would make them like brothers. Ariel returns to the counter after a wave of death glares from Pan.

"Since I'm making a milkshake for my niece anyway would you girls like one too, on the house" she smiles, it's nice to finally meet a nice girl when we are out as a group, usually they are crazy 'Trunks Briefs' fan girls, or they are swooning over Goten, or trying to get their picture with Bulla. This Ariel actually seems very genuine. We talk boys whilst she makes the milkshakes; she makes me feel a lot better about the whole Goten-Valese fiasco. She even instructs one of the blonde chicks on guitar to play 'You belong with me – Taylor swift' which is so fitting. We all sing along.

**Trunks**

I notice my father is not here and try to sense his ki, he is outside the café, I turn my chair to try spot him. He is standing out talking to another woman. She is beautiful, young looking, the kind of woman that father really shouldn't talk to unless he wants to cop an earful from my mother. I try not to draw anyone else's attention to them but Goku, Gohan and Krillin are all looking in that direction. He seems to be arguing with her. This is strange for my dad. He never talks to human strangers. He rarely talks to his friends, often he just sits there and pretends to listen feigning an interest, just to keep mom happy. Very weird. I can't hear what they were saying, and I can really only see the back of the woman but she seems pissed off. She makes some hand gestures and then walks away. Vegeta returns the café, luckily mom hasn't noticed any of the conflict as she is in the middle of a conversation with Chi-chi and Videl.

"Where were you?" Goku asks.

"Nowhere!" he replies flatly. Indicating he will not talk about it. None of us push for it either. I hope you know what you're doing dad. One of the blonde triplets I had noticed earlier ran from outside back into the café screaming and jumps up onto the open mic, where the musicians had been playing.

"Attention Caulietters! We've just received the official line up for today's Martial arts tournament! And our very own Ariella Mason  
will be competing in the place of a forfeited contestant"

"OMG that's awesome!" another one of the blondes announces.

"Let's go put our bets in aye" says another guy who kisses Ariel's cheek as he leaves. I thought I saw this guy hit on Valese earlier, I really don't like him. According to Pan, his name is Ryder, basically Ariel's other half, or at least her band partner anyway.

Ariel smiles "YES" she fist pumps, "actually I better go get changed I've got to be checked in soon don't I Alysha?"

"Yeah you must report to the stage area by 9:45am" Alysha announces over the mic. That's 20 minutes from now. All the teens in the lounge start cheering for her as she begins to exit. Bulla jumps to her side.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a fighter?" Bulla says

"Yeah, it's in my family I guess"

"Well mine too, hey I may have to fight you in that tournament haha. If you want we can go get ready together"

"Yeah sure thanks" She smiles. I start to get up, I want to follow and try talk to this girl but Bulla eyes me.

"We'll meet you guys on the stage grounds in ten ok?"

"Yeah see you soon!" Pan calls back.

"Bye" I stand up and call out. Everyone looks at me and laughs like I've just horribly embarrassed myself. "What?" I ask Goten who is laughing with his mouth full.

"Well it's nice you're new girlfriend is a fighter, even if she only passed the prelims by disqualification" he says.

"What? She's not my girlfriend, I don't like her" I say it way to fast, unconvincing. Pan frowns at me.

"Sounds something like what Gohan said about Videl a few tournaments ago" Krillin points out. I opt not to defend myself against their mocking, since it only makes myself look more pathetic. At least I will get a chance to talk to her during the fights; there is a lot of waiting around time that is for sure.

Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong all arrive and begin greeting everyone, and before he has to sit through watching Roshi hit on mother and everyone else Dad decides we better get checked in, they will be drawing lots soon.

Myself, Father, Goten, Goku, Pan and Uub, wave goodbye to everyone and leave for the check in station. We meet Piccolo there and Goku catches up with the announcer who must have been doing this tournament since Goku first participated in it when he was a boy. I get changed into my gee and sit in the waiting room with Goten, grateful I managed to avoid the onslaught of fangirls. It's going to be hell when I get on the ring. I find Ariel sitting in the corner of the room with her feet up on the benches, she's wearing a tight purple fighting spandex suit (similar to a Saiyan suit but without armour), a real proper one, she must be pretty serious about fighting if she owns something like that.

Bulla is sitting behind her braiding her long chocolate brown hair so it won't affect her fighting ability. I feel sorry this girl finally makes it into the world martial arts tournament and chances are she will have to fight one of us. I look around at the other competitors. Most of them are men who train under Mr Satan, then you have the few weirdo's in ridiculous caped, superhero outfits, who make the Great Saiyaman look like a down right stud. Maybe she will be able to fight one of these losers and might be in with a chance. Goten predicts she will have to fight my Dad in the first round, oh god I hope not.

"Dude check it out, remember him" Goten nudges me, I do remember him, his name is Idasa, he was some scrawny blonde guy with a southern accent who entered the junior division the year Goten and I made it to the finals. I beat him in the first round regardless of him being six years older than me. He's standing by the girls thinking he is top.

"Looks like he's come back to get beaten by us again" I chuckle.

**Bulla**

Ariel and I have been sitting here a total of 5 minutes before the hardy boys roll in. Sure it's flattering that men hit on me often, I mean it's great, But sometimes I'd like a guy to actually work hard for my attention. How about asking me out on a proper date, or getting me a fucking flower once in a while. Do they really think this cheesy pick-up lines and try hard demeanours will work on me, The princess of all Saiyan's. Pah!

"Hey ladies, the names Idasa, and this is Faiza"

That accent is foul, so is he, just get away from me please, I don't acknowledge him, I'll leave Ariel to deal with it, luckily his eyes are for her at the moment, I hope they stay that way.

"Hope you don't urt yaselfs out there inat ring little lady" he places his hand on her shoulder and she swats it away immediately.

"Please don't touch me" she says it loud enough for most people in the room to here, this embarrasses him. I smirk but don't make eye contact, I'm in a good mood and would prefer it if he didn't ruin it. His friend Faiza sits down next to me and begins complimenting my hair or my eyes or whatever I'm not really listening, and this sounds a little too rehearsed.

"Ok… thanks… now please leave us alone" I say to them, they're getting on my nerves. They don't like being told no. Trunks and Goten wander over and sit with us, sensing the drama, I know Trunks has my back as my big brother, but more importantly he would try stop this before Dad has to step in, which could be fatal for some.

"Alright that's enough now guys" Trunks says

"What the fuck is it to you Capsule Dorkoration" Idasa spits, I laugh, not at his insult but at the use of the work 'dorkoration' aha how ridiculous.

Trunks and Goten are laughing too, it's hard not too, it's not often that Trunks is made fun of for being a CEO of a multibillion dollar company. Actually that never happens. What an idiot.

Idasa is annoyed they are laughing at him. And claims he will save a punch in the face for them in the ring. The two of them leave, good, they wouldn't want to piss off my dad that's for sure.

"If I have to fight him I may just let him punch me in the face, ten bucks says he breaks his hand" whispers Goten, we all laugh again, accept Ariel, she seems to be quite serious. Maybe she was offended by Idasa's actions, I'm not sure.

Annoncer – "Ladies and Gentlemen, would the contestants to the tournament please gather on the ring to draw lots"

The lots are drawn differently this year, using a single blind method, where contestants won't know which number they have drawn until all lots are distributed. After we have all received one, the announcer prepares to call out the fights for the first round. I look into the stands to try spot my mom. I find her in the VIP boxes, everyone is there Marron waves at me, even though she is good friends with Pan too, I know she secretly is rooting for me. As I turn back to the announcer something catches my eye, it's that guy Ryder who I thought was Ariel's boyfriend making out with another girl in the stands. She has auburn hair, a yellow dress, tall frame.

'OMG, is that Valese, holy CRAP' I really hope no one else has seen that. I don't know how to deal with this right now, poor Goten, poor Ariel.

Announcer – "The Lots have been drawn and the first round fights are as follows:

Match 1: Goten vs Uub

Match 2: Pan vs Bulla

Match 3: Vegeta vs Gaiser

Match 4: Trunks vs Idasa

Match 5: Goku vs Ariella

Match 6: Piccolo vs Faiza

Match 7: Hercule vs Miko

Match 8: Atomic vs Tork

I feel so flustered I have no chance to react to the parings.

"Looks like there will be a lot of good fights early on" says Piccolo. My dad is smirking "perhaps I may get to fight you in the final after all Kakarot", completely disregarding the plan to let Hercule win, oh well, maybe this year is just not his year.

**_A/N Thanks for reading my first chapter, please R and R, feedback welcomed._**


	2. A pretty girl and a shocking punch part2

**A/N – So, I have tried to keep as canon as possible to the original story except I have adjusted a few things such as people's ages, I made Bulla, Uub and Pan a little older. Also for Goten and Valese fans, you may hate me, but I was always annoyed they never had Marron enter a relationship with either Trunks or Goten in the Anime, I thought that it should have happened, what do you think? Ages are as follows:**

**Trunks – 23**

**Goten – 22**

**Ariel – 21**

**Marron – 20**

**Bulla – 17**

**Uub – 17**

**Pan – 15**

**You may have noticed I have been writing this story from Trunks, Bulla and Marron's POV, It will also be from Ariel and Goten's POV Also other characters may get short specials.**

**Thanks for reading my fic, please review I'd love your feedback.**

**Bulla**

I'm looking around the arena at the gigantic crowd of people. This year is one of the biggest ever. With Mr Satan and his granddaughter Pan fighting as well as the rich and famous Briefs family, together we have really pulled quite a crowd. I'm looking at all of these cameras and only now am I getting concerned about revealing my true power in public. Trunks waves at a large club of fan girls with his name on large posters, swooning and screaming for him. I wonder if he is more popular here than Mr Satan. I notice Ariel looking up to where my mom and friends are sitting. She is waving at her family, I pick her little niece April who is blowing kisses, how cute. Her family is sitting right next to ours in the VIP section, probably because they are in charge of the halftime show. By now, Ryder has returned to her family and Valese has taken a seat next to Marron, attempting to make small talk. Yeah good luck with that Valese you cheating bitch. We are all instructed to leave the ring so that they can prepare for the first fight. I bolt to where I have left my prada bag and whip out my phone so I can text Marron.

*CAUGHT SLUT FACE WITH HER TOUNGE DOWN RYDERS THROAT – B*

Goten and Pan appear behind me, "So what if we made this interesting, Sons vs Briefs, the family who make the least wins has to do dishes at grandma Chi-Chi's tonight!" Pan suggests.

"Who are you texting" Goten asks.

"Nobody… it's just marron" I scowl at him.

"Oh sure, who's your Boyfriend ooooooo," Pan teases as she snatches my phone and reads aloud my new message.

'*OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS, WHAT A FUCKING SKANK, Goten deserves better. That Ryder is such a tool – M*" she reads and immediately regrets doing so.

Goten goes quiet and thinks about what he has just heard, trying to put it together in his head, he is a little slow at this sort of thing, never one to jump to conclusions. He frowns and pokes his head out of the waiting room looking into the crowd, he can't find Valese near our families. He immediately tries to sense her light ki and runs out of the waiting room to find her in the mass of the crowd. Trunks and Uub come over to us and I explain what I have just seen. Uub, asks the announcer to delay the first fight making up some excuse.

When Goten finally returns he looks hurt, not physically, but emotionally, I think they may have broken up. He looks like he could burst into tears. Poor Goten. The announcer calls Goten and Uub to the ring and Goten doesn't even get a chance to explain what has just happened. At least he has an avenue which he can let some of his frustration out. Although it didn't seem to work that way. Goten was very distracted. They began the fight, between two of the strongest boys I've ever known. They skipped the warm up and decided to get this tournament started. Goten isn't doing very well, Uub is dodging all of his attacks which are slightly sloppy and he has been hit about half a dozen times already. Uub moves with an outstanding grace, swift and focussed. He is particularly good at disappearing and reappearing behind Goten to deliver an unexpected blow, his after image remains for a couple of seconds. I may have to ask him how to do that so well, I'm not that great at speedy moves.

With all of this drama I haven't even stopped to think who I will be fighting, I've completely forgotten in fact, I glance at the board. Great, I'm fighting Pan in the next match. This should be interesting. I think I should be able to take her, I am older than her, but she has been training all her life, I've hardly made a serious training regime, I usually just train when I feel like it, or when I want to spend some time with Dad. I'm starting to feel concerned, but I am drawn to watching the rest of this fight.

Ariel has been rather quiet since got into the waiting room, I think she is just getting ready for the fights, she has to fight Goku after all in the first round, the poor thing, at least he will go easy on her, probably will push her out of the ring without hurting her at all. She is watching the fight from the back room, also enchanted by the swiftness and technique displayed by both boys.

**Trunks**

Goten is losing and losing bad, I'm standing with Goku and my father, they are a little shocked at how horrible Goten is doing, he's making every little mistake. Uub is quite the contender and may have been able to beat Goten on a normal day, but this was all too easy for him. Goten and I haven't really prioritised fighting in recent years. I guess we've put our human lives ahead of our Saiyan ones. But I expected a lot more from Goten, he must be taking this break up hard. Within 10 minutes Goten has been kicked in the back and sent flying, landing outside of the ring.

**Goten**

I'm so embarrassed from losing so easily in front of everyone, I'm even more embarrassed that I introduced everyone to Valese and said she was my girlfriend, now I'm going to have to tell them all we've broken up. After I read the text message I ran to find her and confront her. She was crying because Marron had told her off for kissing another guy and asked her to leave and never come back. When she saw me I gave her a chance to confess, she didn't instead she started piling on the lies. She's betrayed me, how can she act so happy and content with me all morning and the second I'm gone go pash someone who she's only just met. I'm not paying attention to Bulla and Pan's fight, even though that was the one I was most looking forward to before. I just sit down cross legged in a corner where I can still see up in the stands. I'm looking at Marron, she seems concerned, maybe Bulla is losing I don't know, I wish she would smile again, I know I would feel better if she was happy. She sees me and waves, and gestures towards her phone. I think she wants to text me. I have mine with me and I pull it out. I ignore the 20 messages from Valese on how sorry she is, and 'please don't leave me blah blah blah'. I open the one from Marron.

*I'm sorry Goten, you deserve better than that-M*

I text her back, *Thanks for looking out for me – G*

I see her smile, which does make me feel better. Although her smile is replaced by worry and I follow the direction of her eyes to see a beaten up Bulla face down on the ring unconscious.

Announcer – "… 8, 9, 10, Ladies and Gentlemen, Granddaughter of Mr Satan himself, Pan is the winner of this match. Congratulations Pan"

I hear a lot of cheering from the crowed as Pan walks off the ring towards me and Trunks. I can see that Trunks is a little afraid to congratulate my niece, most likely because Bulla will be unbelievably pissed when she regains consciousness. This whole idea to enter in the tournament this year was her idea. She made a massive deal about all of us fighting as a family and all that, only to be beaten down in the first round by her younger friend. Goku congratulates her and encourages her to go stretch and prepare for her next fight with Uub. Ariel even complements Pan, although Pan is acting so bratty towards her she doesn't acknowledge it. How rude. Ariel just smiles and goes back to sitting on her own, strumming at her guitar. I look at her for a while, she really is beautiful, I regret teasing Trunks so much. She actually seems kind of tough, like she might be an average fighter for a human, maybe like Videl. Shame she has to fight my dad in the first round. I look away, I don't really care about the tournament any more, I just want to sulk for a bit in my corner. I check my phone again and see another message from Marron.

**Bulla**

I can't believe I lost, and to Pan. Ugh I hate her sometimes. She thinks she's so great and now I have to sit here, recovering from my injuries watching everyone congratulate her and tell her how great she is ugh! My father hasn't even looked at me. He must be so ashamed of me. He hates it when we lose to the Sons. I just sit down and sulk for a bit. I really don't want to talk to anyone, especially Pan. Uub comes over to me, brings me a drink from the vending machine, "Sorry about your match" he says. "Just leave me alone" I snap back, and he does. I regret that, it's not his fault I lost, and it was sweet of him to bring me a drink. Peach iced tea, how did he know that was my favourite?

Announcer – "The next match will be Vegeta vs Gaizer, would the contestants please make their way to the ring."

Gaizer is a full grown man wearing a bright red spandex suit with a cape and mask, he looks ridiculous, worse than Gohan as the Great Saiyaman. I'm annoyed at everyone except Goten, he seems to be in a worse situation then me, so I go and sit with him and he puts his arm around me.

"Come to join me in the losers' corner" he jokes, at least he's smiling again. "I'm sorry about you and Valese. I'll help you beat up that guy if you want."

"Nah, honestly I'm feeling a little better, I'm not mad at him, if she's going to act like that then he has kinda done me a favour."

"Wow, Goten, how mature of you" he smiles and we watch the next fights together.

My father beats this goon with ease, after insulting his outfit he simply flares his ki enough to create a strong wind pressure that pushed his idiotic ass out of the ring. Goten and I can't help but laugh, it's not every day you see a slightly overweight full grown man in a superhero outfit. Next, Trunks goes up to fight Idasa. This should be interesting.

"Ready to join your pathetic loser friends pretty boy!"

"OMG really, you think I'm pretty" Trunks mocks, hehe I can't help but giggle. Trunks and I have spent most of our lives not getting along, but in recent years since I've gotten a little older, I've really become close to him. We joke a lot together, I only wish he could find someone one day who will see him like I do, who he really is, not just a chequebook and a handsome face. But a kind, funny, genuine person, who cares about his family and friends.

Idasa charges at him and punches Trunks in the face. The fan girls scream, 'oh no', 'not the face', 'not his perfect face.' But as Goten predicted, it is Idasa who has injured his hand and carries on shaking it frantically. Trunks tries to show off, he hasn't managed to get Ariel's attention yet, maybe she is into fighters. He dodges a punch of punches and kicks with ease obviously. He then ends this with one punch to Idasa's chest, he slides toward the edge of the ring and is knocked out.

Announcer - "Trunks advances to the second round."

The fangirls goes wild, Goten and I wave at Marron who is cheering from the stands. Trunks quickly exits the ring, Pan greets him, "Nice job Trunks," ugh what a suck up, I'm still annoyed with her. Dad nods at him, not in a 'well done on beating a weakling' way, but in a 'get ready I'm going to kill you in the second round' kind of way. Trunks gulps, this was exactly what he didn't want, to be beaten up by his father on live television. He comes and sits with us.

"HEY what are you doing, losers only" I interject.

"yeah yeah whatever.. was she watching me?" he whispers, turning toward Ariel, who was still sitting in the far edge strumming at her guitar.

"Nah I don't think so, sorry man" Goten says.

Ariel gets out of her seat and sets her guitar against the wall and makes her way toward the ring, her fight is next. She smiles at the three of us and as she walks this way. She is tripped up on purpose by Pan. She falls down but gets up very gracefully. Pan feigns an apology. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me." Jealously is very ugly on that girl, I hope she grows out of that.

"Don't worry about it" Ariel smiles back, either she doesn't see Pan has a problem with her or she is great at ignoring it.

"I hope you survive your fight with my grandpa Goku, he's basically the strongest one here, but you know, I'm sure you won't get too hurt"

"Perhaps you shouldn't count me out just yet, I have been training since I was very young, and I think I can still put up a good fight"

Pan just laughs at her and walks away, she's really being a bitch, especially to a girl who she was so nice to earlier.

"I'm sorry about her, hey good luck out there, I'll be rooting for you" I say, may as well encourage her, she hopefully will want to hang out with us after she gets beaten, then Trunks can really talk to her.

**Trunks**

"Goku, please don't hurt that girl, I'd really like to be able to talk to her after this"

He chuckles at me and starts to tell me the story of how he and Chi-Chi got engaged at a world's martial arts tournament. I don't really want to hear it. I just hope he doesn't kill her, she's so petite and fragile, like if I wrapped my arms around her she might break.

Announcer - "Would Goku and Ariella please come to the ring."

They are both out there now, Ariel bows in respect, her fans are screaming like crazy, wow, there is more of them than I expected. I'll have to look up this band 'Hero's Reprise' it seems to be more popular than I thought.

Announcer – "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN"

Both Goku and Ariel are still for a moment. Goku obviously waiting for her to attempt a move so that when he beats her, her pride won't be as damaged. But Ariel still doesn't make the first move, she is waiting. Impatience grows clear on her face and the next thing I notice is she is gone.

How can that be, did Goku just finish her or is she faster that I can comprehend. Piccolo is standing next to me and is grunting in disbelief.

The next thing I see is Goku screaming in agony, Ariel has appeared behind him, with one swift punch to his lower back, an electrical charge pulsing through her arm and into Goku. I didn't even see her arm move, it all happened so quickly. They seem to remain like this for at least 30 seconds, Goku is paralysed by the attack and continues to scream. I look up into the stands to see Gohan and the rest of our group staring with their mouths wide open. And nearby is Ariel's family cheering like mad people, as if there is nothing strange about this at all.

Announcer – "I don't believe it folks, it looks as if Ariel has delivered a powerful punch to Goku's spinal cord, let's hope there will be not permanent damage." Ariel releases Goku and he falls flat onto his face. In one swift move she kicks his motionless body off the ring and onto the ground.

Announcer – "Unbelievable, Goku has landed outside the ring, ARIEL WINS! She will advance to the next round."

The crowd goes mad for her. I don't believe this, it can't be true, no one is as powerful as Goku, except maybe my father. But most certainly not a human girl. She walks confidently off the ring towards us she's smirking she realises we have all underestimated her. It seems the other contestants; the ones who previously were hitting on her are frightened of her now. She walks to the lounge section where Idasa and Faiza are sitting, she gives them one look and they jump off the couch and fall over in the process, she was going to sit down but she catches sight of Pan, who has particularly been rude to her. Pan's face has turned pale and she's screaming out for Goku, hoping he is ok as the attendants load him onto a stretcher. She smiles at Pan who moves away from her, unsure of what this girl is capable of, or what her intentions are. She then walks right up to Goten, he flinches but remains still, unsure of what she will do. In his ear she whispers "was he watching?" and smirks. Looking right at me as she walks away, laughing.

**A/N** **I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters, what do you think about my OC Ariel? All will be revealed shortly on her powers and intentions. Who can predict the outcome of the tournament? And have you guessed what pairings will be arising later on? **

**Please Review/Favourite/Follow, your support is very encouraging.**

**Next chapter is titled 'Ariel Mason and her triumphant defeat'**


	3. Ariel Mason & her triumphant defeat prt1

**Thanks to those who have reviewed/favourite. I will aim to update at least once a week.**

_Chapter 3 – Ariel Mason and her triumphant defeat part one_

* * *

**Bulla**

I don't believe it, how is that even possible. Goku and my father are the strongest beings in the universe, how could a young girl defeat him. Well, I guess she didn't kill him, she just kicked him out the ring. I look around, everyone looks just as shocked and dumbstruck as me, except for Dad, he just seems indifferent, like he expected it to happen.

"Daddy, did you know she was going to do that"

"No, but I knew Kakarot was a fool for underestimating her"

I was going to ask more but we were interrupted by the attendants carrying Goku in on a stretcher, he was still yelling out in pain. By this time, Gohan and Krillin had run from the stands to the waiting room and with Goten were at Goku's side.

"Dad? What happened?" Gohan asks, deep concern in his voice.

He can't answer he is hurt really bad, like he is still being burned from the inside or something. Ariel returns from another room, we all seem to flinch out of her way, she pushes herself to Goku's side.

"Sorry miss, we need to get him to the emergency rooms" the attendant says.

"It's alright, I'm a paramedic" she smirks at them and places her hand on Goku's chest.

"What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Goten interjects attempting to remove her hand. Too late, a yellow aura pours out through her hand and surrounds Goku. I've seen this before, it's similar to a technique Dende knows. Seconds later Goku is silent. He opens his eyes and sits up in the stretcher looking at Ariel, he is just as confused as the rest of us.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but I hope now you will think twice before you underestimate someone," she leaves before anyone can get in another word.

The attendants are freaked out at this point. "Are you OK Sir?" they stutter.

"I'm… Fine" Goku says shocked as he looks over his limbs and torso. "Wow, that girl sure packs a mighty punch!" he chuckles, taking this lightly as always.

* * *

**Marron**

Announcer-"I can't believe it folks, Goku, a long time fighter who has been present at many world martial arts tournaments, beaten by a young female novice, one who only barely managed to pass the preliminaries. I guess at these events, Anything can happen."

He's damn right anything can happen. OMG, today has just been too much and it's really only the beginning. I look at the rest of our group and try to gage their reactions. My mother is simply indifferent although I can tell she's ready to kick someone's ass. She hates it when people assume women are weaker than men, she once told me she could beat Goku and Vegeta at one short lived stage it was only due to her being unable to increase her power that she could not keep up with them after the Cell Games. My mom can certainly still beat my dad though and may be able to give Trunks and Goten a run for their money. Dad and Gohan have rushed to the stage trying to make sense of this. It's not that they are not open to the idea that someone could exist that could give Goku and the others a decent match, no its more that we have spent the entire morning in the presence of this girl and none of us expected her to amount to this. I mean I thought she was just a regular girl just like me, I was beginning to think we could actually be fairly good friends.

Chi-Chi is beyond mad, another tournament lost, and her prize money slipping away. She was furious that Goten couldn't even make it to the second round but this was crazy. She begins badgering Videl saying they should have had Gohan enter the fight. Bulma was trying to calm her down, although it was nonsense that Bulma could understand what it would be like for normal people to win millions of zeni. At least Pan still made it through.

Master Roshi is quiet and thoughtful, trying to contemplate what has just happened. He turns to Ariel's family sitting next to us in the stands trying to make sense of it. I do the same. Maybe there is some form of clue, is it possible that Ariel is some type of alien also, a Saiyan or something different something new. It is hard to believe a human could be capable of so much. But all I see is a typical normal human family. Well normal compared to us I guess. A father, three girls of whom I assume are her sisters they are identical triplets. Oh and there is that guy Ryder who probably wont live very long when Goten finds him. He calls out to another man I would guess is his brother.

"Hey Tyson, how much did you win on that round?"

"1500 zeni" Tyson smiles.

"YES!" he laughs, "Man, Ariel really had shit odds, guess that works in our favour"

"What did you bet?" Tyson asks

"I put 300 zeni on her to win her first two fights, the odds were so low, if she wins this next fight my winnings will be more than the first place prize"

"Why didn't you just say she would win the entire thing?"

"I wasn't sure if she could beat the champ"

What? That makes no sense, these guys are clueless, they think she can beat Goku and next probably Piccolo, but loose to Mr Satan, Bizarre.

* * *

**Trunks**

Announcer – "In the next match, Piccolo vs Faiza, would the contestants please make their way to the ring, let's keep this exciting tournament going shall we, baby!"

Piccolo isn't in a hurry to get onto the ring. He wants answers.

"Goku what happened, did she really hit you in your spinal cord, I didn't think that would cause so much damage?" he asks.

"Kakarot you're a fool, you should have known your tail spot is a Saiyan weakest point." Father interjects.

"I guess I knew being hit there would hurt, It used to hurt when people would grab hold of my tail when I had one you see, but I've never been hit their before or not that I can remember. It felt like she was electrocuting me, I think there is much more to it than a simple punch."

"Wait, Vegeta, are you saying that girl knew Goku had a weakness, that would mean she knows Goku is a Saiyan?" Gohan pipes in.

Dad, obviously knows something but he is being stubborn and not announcing it. I need to work this out soon, What if she is some kind of threat. It wouldn't be the first time an enemy has sought us out at the world's martial arts tournament.

"But if she knows we are Saiyans why didn't she say anything before, what does she want from us?" Bulla asks very concerned that this ploy has fooled her also, befriending this girl who may be a threat. I also feel shocked. I was so sure I felt some kind of connection with this girl.

"But she healed Goku, she wouldn't do that if she was out to hurt him right?" I ask

"I think you are right Trunks" Piccolo states, "If she wanted to harm one of us she probably would have done it by now, also I sense purity in her heart, I don't believe she is here to hurt us intentionally, although I am curious to know what she knows about Saiyans and how?"

I feel a little bit at ease when Piccolo said that her heart is pure. There is some sort of explanation to what has happened, and I am going to find it out. I know how I've been reacting to her since I met her is not some ploy.

"I don't care what she knows about Saiyans, I want to know why she ended the fight so quickly without giving Kakarot the chance to fight back. She fights without honour or pride," Dad adds, he is probably angry he won't get to fight Goku this tournament. Even though it is possible there may be a stronger contender for him to fight.

"She said she wanted me to think twice before underestimating her, it was a lesson and she is right, I made the mistake. She was making an example of me I am sure of it. The rest of you should be very careful with her, and everyone else in this tournament, she may have not come alone," says Goku as he stretches his body feeling 100% better.

Announcer – "ahhh, Piccolo, your fight is about to begin"

With a glare at the announcer Piccolo makes his way onto the ring to ensure he will be the next to fight the mysterious Ariella.

* * *

**Ariel **

I must wait in solitude, I will not allow the Saiyans to gain any more information on me. That Vegeta already knows too much. I look forward to fighting him, he was the one I came to fight. I knew that the rest would not be able to comprehend my abilities and see only my surface, judging me on my gender, appearance and age. It is surprising how easily they were able to trust me. Perhaps the most deadly enemies are those that appear to be allies.

I close my eyes and try to meditate, I need to stop thinking, I need to pretend to be someone I am not. I need them to fear me at the moment, I have to act tough and bitchy, like I could hurt them if they pushed me the wrong way. Although this is not who I truly am, I never wanted to hurt Goku, nor his family.

Meditation does not work, I am paranoid and nervous, the plan could fail, I could be killed, I could get someone else killed. I try to think of my family, of my father, my sisters and surrogate brothers. Little April, but even the thought of her does not calm me down. A new thought comes to mind, a lavender haired blue eyed prince. I open my eyes, annoyed at myself for allowing foolish thoughts. I look over at them as they all theorise what I am. He is looking my way, ugh stop it. I have a sudden urge to hear music so I pull my guitar from my back. I glide my hand over the mahogany sides, this guitar belonged to my biological father, a man I barely remember but deep within my heart I know that he is who I fight for, since he fought for me until the day he died. I caress the strings over my index and middle fingers and cringe. Ironic that the sensation of the wiry strings is so unappealing yet allows the music which I crave, that calms me and rejuvenates my senses, makes me more alert, more aware of my surroundings, increases my ability to perceive and sense ki. I feel those I care for preparing for battle in a distant place. I will join them shortly, after this tournament plays out. If all goes to plan.

* * *

It seems I have drifted into a meditation for longer than I expected. When I regain complete consciousness, the second round fights have already begun.

The young ambitious quarter Saiyan Pan is fighting Uub, I am unsure how a human has managed to reach such an elite level of power and ability. He defeats young Pan as I have predicted after what I imagine has been a long and technical fight.

If there was any fight I was interested in seeing it was this next fight. I stand up and make my way to a position where I can better view the match. A battle between the Saiyan Princes, this should be interesting. I can hear Trunks voice his concerns about this fight. Vegeta must have sensed I am looking for a decent fight and told Trunks not to hold back.

"I don't want to transform father, look at all of those cameras, I will never live it down."

"He may also be recognised as the Trunks who fought in the Cell games, they are of a similar age now" Gohan interjects, trying to help Trunks out, he knows all too well the fear of being discovered.

"You will fight me with everything you have boy!"

As a compromise Piccolo darts his eyes around the arena destroying all cameras with a mild lazer attack. This angers me and I thrust a force field around my family and college peers, many of whom are carrying personal cameras, but I am more concerned with Lisa and Tom's professional video camera which we use to film our vodcasts. I remember how many shifts at the café we all put in just to be able to afford it.

"What did you do that for?" Piccolo questions obviously aware that force field was coming from me.

"Unlike some, many of us are not from families of wealth. You have no right to destroy our equipment; many of my peers require it as a means of employment and study."

He doesn't argue, but Trunks still feels he must hold back from the fight which honestly, I don't want.

"How about I call them and tell them to stop filming and not take any photos?, they will listen to me"

He seems to trust me and nods as he follows his father onto the ring.

* * *

**Bulla**

I watch my brother and father enter the ring together. I don't know how they will be able to fight properly with all the drama that has been happening. It has been a long time since the two of them have fought seriously, Trunks rarely has time to train recently with all of his business and company stuff. Ariel has made her way to the viewing section and stands between me and Goku. She seems very concerned with the outcome of this fight as if this was the reason she was here at all.

Announcer – "Let the fight commence!"

Dad immediately charges at Trunks and the two take to the air. Trunks is overwhelmed with the difficulty of deflecting Dad's powerful and continuous attacks. Dad is attempting to force Trunks into transforming in front of everyone. It should be ok since there will be no photographic or video proof.

"So Ariel, would you care to tell us a bit about yourself?" Goku asks. She simply dismisses him with a look.

"That's for you to work out for yourselves" she replies, she isn't callous, she is simply holding her ground, if she was going to tell us she would have done it this morning. I still want to try and converse with her though. Any information we can get from her would be helpful.

"Um, so who do you think will win this fight?" I ask her, unsure if she will even respond. She smiles at me as if we were still friends like from before.

"Well I expect your father to be the strongest contender here" an interesting response since many would argue Goku is stronger than my father. "Although I am interested to see how your brother will defend himself, should be a decent fight."

Before I could continue we are interrupted by a blinding gold light, Ariel is fascinated as she stares upon two males with spikey, golden, flowing hair and teal coloured eyes, increased muscle definition, and a dramatic increase in ki. I have seen this transformation many times, my father would always transform to spar against Goku or Gohan. Although it appears Ariel may be seeing this transformation for the first time, she is bewildered, awestruck. I smile at this, it is a comforting response from her. If she has never seen a super Saiyan before, chances are she is no match for one. I feel slightly relieved and a little guilty for thinking she might be trying to hurt us. Father and Trunks continue in an intense battle, Trunks really giving it all he had, although he was unable to reach super Saiyan level two. Something I know my father has hoped he would achieve by now.

Dad doesn't hold back, he fires energy waves and really puts Trunks under a lot of unnecessary pressure as if to show Ariel what she truly is up against. I can see that she is beginning to understand. It isn't long before Trunks is knocked out cold by a harsh Galic Gun to his chest. Poor Trunks, that really wasn't necessary.

* * *

**Trunks**

I awake to her, she has her hands places on me and is rejuvenating my energy and my power, healing my wounds. It is like eating a senzu bean. Although I can feel her aura surrounding me, it is somewhat enchanting to me. She offers a hand to help me up but she says nothing, waiting for me to leave so she can begin her next fight. I know it may be naïve of me to think this, but I don't believe this girl is an enemy. I feel like I can sense the purity in her heart also. Only after I walk away do I realise I have forgotten to thank her. But as I turn back, Piccolo and Ariel's fight has already been announced.

"Hey bad luck man, but you did look awesome out there, she was definitely watching this time" Goten told me.

"Who do you think is going to win _this_ fight?" I ask not directed at anyone in particular. No response was given, I suppose it's hard for them to picture Piccolo losing to her. Yet if she was able to beat Goku, I'm certain she could beat Piccolo too.

Announcer – "Let the fight begin!"

Piccolo, did not make the same mistake as Goku, he launched into battle immediately firing basic punches and kicks at her. She dodged them all with ease.

"Her agility is impressive" my father states, "but her strength is no match for the Namek."

"Yes but how is he supposed to win if he can't hit her" Krillin queries.

Piccolo takes to the air, testing her further, she hasn't expressed an ability to fly as of yet but she takes to the air after him. Deflecting more strong attacks. Piccolo allows her to take the offensive. She begins throwing some of her own punches and kicks. Piccolo blocked these with his arms causing minimal damage. She is be fast and her fighting technique is excellent. She has been well trained and obviously has a lot of fighting experience. However, father was right, her strength itself may be equivalent or lesser than that of Pan's. There would have been no way she could have defeated Goku in a fair fight without tournament rules especially if he had of transformed.

Piccolo manages to elbow her in the back of the head sending her flying down into the ring. He descends to her level as she gets to her feet.

"You may have a few interesting techniques but your lack of brute strength will cost you many serious battles, including this one."

"You think you know all my tricks huh?, I smell underestimation again…" she sing songs.

They begin close up combat again, Ariel dodges and deflects all of his moves however Piccolo continues strong waiting for her to slip up, to make a mistake. She does. She mistakenly fires a punch which misses his face and flies above his right shoulder, leaving the rest of her completely vulnerable to attack. Piccolo punches her hard in the stomach.

Instead of sending her flying off the ring his fist pierces through her skin and flesh. I feel a pinching in my heart as I gaze upon the unexpected horror, this should not have happened. Piccolo should have known what this girl could take and what would have been too much. Shock and fear set in the atmosphere of the arena. Goten covers a sobbing Bulla's eyes and looks to consolidate me sensing my ki flaring. We both look back to the horror scene, Piccolo's arm had thrust right through her stomach, her eyes were dull and lifeless as she stared into Piccolo's eyes with disappointment and fear. Piccolo could only sigh in disbelief, shock. Pain rang through his own heart as he comprehended what he had done. He had killed an innocent young girl.

* * *

**Please Review/Favourite/Follow. Thanks for reading.** **Next chapter is part two.**


	4. Ariel Mason & her triumphant defeat prt2

_Ariel Mason and her triumphant defeat part 2_

**Goten**

It's too much even for me, but I focus on protecting Bulla from looking at this horror, I can feel her hot tears seep through my gee and onto my chest. I can't understand how Piccolo could have let this happen. The two fighters remain in the same position, Piccolo with his arm through Ariel's stomach, the bleeding has begun, and he appears too frightened to move. That's when it happened.

Ariel began… changing, I don't really understand how but all of a sudden it wasn't a young feminine body that was lying limpless on Piccolo's arm. It was a taller lankier male's body. It was… Gohan. But Gohan was standing right next to me, at least I thought, when I turned to him he appeared to be just as shocked as the rest of us. Even Vegeta had no idea what was going on. Piccolo must have believed it really was Gohan as he began frantically trying to remove his arm to help him.

"Gohan!?"

The Gohan impersonator just looked into Piccolo's eyes with blame and disappointment, I can only imagine how heartbreaking this experience would be for Piccolo. The body now completely disappears, leaving no blood or anything of Piccolo's arm. Confusion… Fear. Ariel very much alive, and in her original female form appeared from behind Piccolo and with a pink force field encased over her forearm she assaulted him over the head. He immediately fell to the ground, too startled to fight back, too unsure of what had just happened, he simply lost consciousness.

"I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve Piccolo, don't make the mistake of thinking you have me all figured out." She began walking off the ring, even before she was declared the winner. But she wasn't grinning at us like last time, she was scowling, genuinely annoyed. As if we all should have expected this from her. The announcer was just as confused, as were many attendants who ran to her aid to treat her injury which was not there. She had somehow faked it, as if she could control her after image, and she used it to trick Piccolo into thinking he had killed her, and then as if he had killed Gohan. I ball my fists angry that she would play such a cruel and heartless trick. Gohan rushed onto the stage, probably to let Videl and Mom know that he is ok, but also to help Piccolo.

Ariel exits the ring and goes back to her corner, she avoids eye contact with all of us and sits on her own again. God, I really can't understand this girl, she starts the day being so nice and friendly with everyone and now she's fighting with malice and cruelty, like an enemy.

* * *

**Trunks**

Before I have a chance to feel annoyed at the cruelty of Ariel's technique, a wave of relief flushes over me, that she isn't actually dead, nor is Gohan. I take a moment just to breathe, I realise now that I had been holding my breath and increasing my ki without noticing and I feel like I may faint any minute. I calm myself down and then look to my father and Goku for answers. It's as if they are having a telepathic conversation. Until they vocalise their opinions.

"She's a coward!" father announces, loud enough for her to hear.

"All the same, it's an excellent technique she has obviously perfected even if she did use it in a cruel way" Goku says trying to stand up for her, always looking for the positives in every situation.

"There is no excuse Kakarot, she may be the first decent fighter we've come across who hasn't immediately tried to start something with us and she cares not about honour or pride, attacking people from behind like a pathetic coward!"

I guess my father is right, it was cowardly to attack someone from behind, and that is how she has won both fights. Gohan assists Piccolo off of the ring as he regains some of his consciousness, however he needs to sit down. I look to Ariel, wondering if she will heal him like she had healed me just earlier, but she remains where she is. Piccolo was trying to say something but struggling with a pounding headache disrupting his thoughts.

"S…saiyan" was the first thing he said.

"What do you mean?!" Pan demands, "You're not suggesting she is a Saiyan are you?"

"What makes you think she's a Saiyan?, I mean I guess that would explain how she knew punching dad in the tailspot would paralyse him, but hey, I didn't even know that," Goten says.

"Her eyes… they turned a deep teal colour when we were fighting, it was the same colour a super Saiyans eyes are" Piccolo responds.

"That doesn't explain anything, she didn't become a super Saiyan, and the technique she used allowed her to transform into Gohan, I'm sure she could easily change her eye colour. I don't see how any of that makes her a Saiyan." I object.

"No, I agree with Piccolo, she radiates a special ki, one you can only sense in other Saiyans." Says Goku "It's faint, but it is one I have learned to detect. She is trying to supress it as much as possible but it's definately there. I guess I wasn't looking for it before I fought with her," scratching the back of his head as he speaks. I try to sense it from her, but I feel nothing.

"But how can she be a Saiyan, it doesn't make sense, aren't they all dead?" Gohan asks.

"Well, she's half human…" says Piccolo, turning towards my father, "Maybe now would be a good time for any _Saiyans_ to speak up for any infidelities they may have been keeping secret all these years?" I understand immediately what he is inferring. He thinks that Ariel may be a child born of father and some human woman he may have impregnated years ago.

"Why do you look at me Namek? What about Kakarot, or Gohan? How dare you suggest this?" Dad snaps back angry, as if monogamy is a virtue he has held sacred all this time.

"Well if she is 21, then she would have been conceived when I was 11 years old and Dad was dead" Gohan says, matter of factly as he catches on to where this conversation is heading.

"Who was that woman you were talking to earlier this morning Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"What woman!?" Bulla screams, pissed off at this new discovery.

I zone out from one of many arguments between my sister and father, they are all volume and no content. I just can't believe it would be true, Ariel can't be my half sister, I don't believe it. I thought I felt such a connection to her, is it possible that I mistook a sisterly bond for something else.

"That brat is no daughter of mine, She fights like a coward for fucks sake!" Vegeta yells at Piccolo, ending Bulla's interrogation. Ariel grins widely at this, amused by our attempt at making sense of the whole thing, but her smile fades when a middle aged man bursts through the doors calling her name.

"Ariel!, Ariel!, there you are!" he yells, panting as he had run from the stands to her. He is frantic and wanting answers. He has short caramel blonde hair, and the same cloudy green eyes that Ariel has. I would guess he is in his early 40's. Obviously human, judging by the difficulty he had from a short distance run.

"Dad, I'm fine!" Ariel pleads, but he's not satisfied with this answer.

He's running his hand over her stomach where it looked like she was attacked. He obviously didn't understand it was just a trick.

"I guess that explains who the father is" I say to the others, I am honestly annoyed they would suggest something like that of my father. I can't imagine he would ever do that. Not because of love or faithfulness or monogamy or any of that, more because he can't stand people, especially human woman, and has no time for them. Nobody replies to me, watching the interaction between father and daughter. I turn back.

After he had assured himself that Ariel is ok, he looks at us.

"Ariel, you need to stay away from them, they're trying to hurt you!" It was fear that was evident in his voice, and an understanding that if people like us wanted to hurt Ariel then there would be nothing he could do about it.

"Dad, look, I'm really sorry I did that, but it wasn't their fault, I'm ok I promise."

"No, you're pulling out of the competition!" He sounded a bit like Chi-Chi. I remember Goku once told me Chi-Chi tried to make him promise not to let Gohan fight Cell, I wonder how the world would be if that was the case.

None of us wanted Ariel out of the competition, especially if we haven't gotten any answers yet.

Krillin pipes up, "It's alright man, we're not trying to hurt her, in fact she's been cleaning the floor with us so far, honestly you have nothing to worry about" He chuckles trying to lighten the mood.

"See dad, I'm fine, you should go back to the stands ok?"

He is silent for a bit, calming himself down, I imagine he never wanted her to enter in the first place. "Thanks" he says to Krillin.

"Hey, I know what it's like to have a daughter" he chuckled again and Gohan also smiles at the comment.

"Yeah… try having four" the father mumbled. Ironically at the mention of them, the blonde triplets from the café run into the waiting area also in a seemingly exhausted manner.

"Ariel!, what the HELL is your problem!" one of them screamed, her voice shrill, like my mother's when she yells at my father.

"I said I was sorry ok!"

"Not that… you're not wearing any make up, what are you thinking? This is being televised"  
actually it wasn't anymore thanks to Piccolo, but what a ridiculously inappropriate comment to make after everything they must have seen, perhaps her sisters are as superficial as I've found many of the woman I unfortunately associate with.

"Um, ok… really? That's what you're most concerned about right now?" Ariel seems really annoyed, "You know what? You guys should all just leave."

The five of them launch in to a massive argument, "Why the hell would you pull something like that?" "I thought you were dead?" "Why do you insist on wearing such an ugly outfit?" etc etc. I'm finding it hard to believe this is happening. Goten looks like he is about to start laughing, I know he's always been thankful he never had a sister.

Announcer – " Would Mr Satan and Tork please report to the ring for the next fight"

Hercule arrives on the ring from his private headquarters, he has not been paying attention to the fights so far, and most likely just assumes Goku has made it to the semi-finals since he seems as unphased and arrogant as always.

Two guys from the café, Ryder and Tyson run in on the family fued next, Tyson is holding the infant, April. I think I have finally figured out this strange family. By their appearances, it looks like Tyson and Ryder are brothers and Tyson must be married to one of the blondes girls and their kid is little April, who is crying her eyes out right now. They all seem very… human, I would not expect any of them to be Saiyans, nor do I know how it could be possible Ariel is anything _but_ human.

"See she's fine" Tyson coos to his infant daughter who continues to cry. He shot a glare at Ariel for upsetting his daughter. Ryder was the only one who appears happy about the outcome of the fight. Smiling his smug face off with no concern for Ariel's safety or wellbeing.

I sense Goten flare his ki, and I remember that Ryder had kissed Valese earlier in the day, although it feels like it was so long ago since all that happened. Goten said he was over the whole thing with Valese, but I guess he spoke too soon. He charges at Ryder with a balled up fist only to break his knuckles on an invisible force field that surrounded the shorter more arrogant male.

"Mother F-," Goten curses, massaging his hand, and violently shaking his arm up and down.

Ryder actually looked quite frightened, turning to Ariel to try and understand. She had her arm raised in his direction obviously applying the force field protecting him from Goten's attack.

"Hey,, What did I do?" Ryder demands, when he realises Goten can't touch him. Ariel cuts off his reply.

"You kissed his girlfriend, you idiot"

"What?, no I didn't, that girl kissed me, I swear. Look I'm sorry man, I'd never kiss another guy's girl" Ryder pleads to Goten, as if his life depends on it. Well if Goten was mad enough it probably would.

Ariel's family snicker, at his obviously false remark. Goten still seems quite fuming.

"Ok fine" he frowns, "I'd never kiss a 'guy who could beat the living shit out of me' s girl" he corrects and Goten eventually lowers his fist and backs away, at least Ryder can recognise that we are stronger than him.

"Oh really?" Tyson asks, as if there is more to the story.

"Yes"

"Well… how did you get that black eye again?" I notice I can see the beginnings of a pretty bad bruise forming around his eye, the purple colour is already beginning to show. He doesn't want to answer but Ariel glares at him until he does.

"Fine… I tried to hit on Videl Satan"

"And, why would you do that?" she asks.

"Because, I wanted the guy who defeated Cell to punch me in the face" an unexpected response, but Mr Satan has told me many times before that people off the streets try to pay him to punch them, I always found that quite amusing.

"And did he?" Ariel asks ignoring the obvious question of why?

"No…_she_ did"

I can't help but join in with everyone laughing at him, what an idiot, you never mess with Videl, that woman is crazy. I can tell Goten feels much better, even though he didn't get to punch this guy, at least someone did, and it is far more embarrassing for him that it was a girl.

"Well man, if you wanted him to punch you, you should've hit on his daughter instead" Tyson said motioning towards Pan.

"You mean granddaughter right?" Gohan queries, taking all of this hitting on his wife thing fairly lightly, wondering what this family knows about the events of the Cell games.

"Uh yeah… Sure" Tyson smiles at him.

* * *

**Ariel**

Before my family leaves to prepare for the halftime show my father scolds me one last time for pulling such a cruel move in public and tells me he doesn't want me to be in the halftime show. I know I really upset him, and he has a hard time trying to come up with punishments for me since I rarely break any of his rules or his trust. I feel awful that I scared him, I know that he has difficulty trying to understand, but I stand by the fact that it was necessary.

I honestly didn't want to be in the halftime show anymore anyway, since I'm trying to make these people take me seriously. Singing and dancing around playing guitar may not be a wise move.

Ryder waits with me until he has to go on and perform and I watch as the students from my father's college and my sisters and Tyson walk on stage taking their instruments and positions for the opening number.

I heal Ryder's black eye and he kisses my cheek goodbye.

He winks at me, "But not for good."

Ryder is most certainly not my boyfriend or of any romantic connection to me, contrary to what many people think. But he's the only person I've ever really been able to share my story with in full. I love him like a brother and I'll protect him until I die. Earlier this morning I expressed concern to him privately that I wasn't sure how if I would survive the events of the day. He reassured me and just so casually placed an enormous amount of faith in me, which I am thankful for. I really need that right now. I need his casual attitude and his certainty that everything will be ok. I smile back at him as he swings his own guitar from behind his back and walks onto the ring.

The spectators are already starting to go wild, Ryder always knows how to milk the crowd, he is almost as bad as Mr Satan, the girls in the audience are obsessed, looks like he may be converting some 'Trunks Briefs' fans to his own namesake. I try to pay attention to the music as it begins, to the precise dancing that has taken many weeks to perfect, the orchestra section, everyone working together. But my solace of the performance is interrupted when the band of Saiyans surround me. Initially I am unsure what they want so I flare my ki defensively, preparing for attack. I turn to them.

"We want answers" the Namek says.

I laugh at them and turn back to the performance. "Don't we all" I mumble.

"This is serious girl!" shouts the shorter spikey haired one, "You fight like a coward, with no respect for honour or your own pride, you are a disgrace and I demand you explain yourself, What do you want? Because it obviously isn't a decent fight!"

Anger lumps in my throat at his insolence. Really?, that's how he's going to talk to me, fine, I'll address him in the same manner. I turn sharply to face him

"What, you don't think I fight fair. I don't fight with honour or with pride, or with decency?!" I step right up to his face, I am not afraid of this man although my attempt to intimidate him may be overshadowed by the fact that I am a head shorter than he.

"You think I should have announced from the beginning who I am and what I'm capable of? Well wouldn't that be merciful of me."

I am angry now, the words spit through my teeth as if I am yelling them, but my volume does not change.

"You think the real threats out there will give you those privileges? Pah, I'd love to see it. I came here with a purpose and that was to test all of you."

I look them all in the eye, especially the younger girl who tripped me earlier, and the one named Goku, who I held the highest expectations for.

"I have intentionally taken measures to attempt to conceal my capabilities and you have all failed at recognising them. You were all so willingly able to underestimate me." I turn back to the one named Vegeta.

"I suppose in the real fights you have engaged in, your enemies have tapped you politely on the shoulder and said 'Hey I plan on destroying the earth but not after I give you a chance to fight me fair.'" The sarcasm offends him I can tell by the way he scowls at my words.

"I wanted to see a good fight, and so far you have all failed miserably. You are not the fighters that I envisioned from your reputations and the only thing I regret in this tournament is giving you all rather too much credit!"

With that I storm away, I care not about allowing them another word or answering their questions. I go to sit in solace, and miss the rest of the performance by my family and peers, in order to calm myself down.

It is wrong that I snapped at them like that, even at the arrogant one. I also may have exaggerated a little. I was actually very impressed by the fight between this man and his son Trunks. And I can tell that he was not yet fighting to his full capacity, in fact was far from it. Their brute strength is impressive, so too is their ability to transform with such ease, however their lack of understanding could get them easily killed, they are weak minded and their reaction to my poor sense of fighting proves they are simply not ready for the next challenge. I'm starting to think I need to leave whilst I still can, whilst _they _still have a chance.

* * *

**Marron**

The halftime show was excellent, I've never seen such a talented collection of people. Singers, dancers, musicians, acrobats, the orchestra, even the people filming and MC'ing it were entertaining. They are packing up now and the semi-finals are about to begin. Even though that Ryder is one big tool, a clear ladies man and not ashamed of it, something about him, especially when he sings, just makes him so damn… _hot_.

'Oh gosh I can't believe I'm thinking like this.' My cheeks redden at the thought.

I turn my head back to the conversation my parents were having before I zoned out.

"…so she just snapped at Vegeta, I've never seen anyone do that to him before. She just got right in his face and yelled at him in almost the exact same tone as he talks when he's mad, it was so strange," Dad said.

"So what? You think that they are… _related"_ Mom whispered the last word so Bulma wouldn't hear, she didn't know about what Piccolo had accused Vegeta of earlier, it's definitely best that way. Bulla texted me about it, just before. Her and Goten have been keeping me posted about the behind the scenes of the fights. She is really upsetabout the whole thing and doesn't know how to deal with it, or how to get answers. I told her, it's not proven and most likely not true so she should try not to worry about it right now.

"No, her father showed up, and seemed to act like a pretty convincing father to me, plus they have the same coloured eyes, he was the man who was sitting just their before" Dad says pointing to the VIP booths next to us. "Actually I wonder where he's gone?, You'd think they would be back by now. I told the others I'd try get some answers from him."

"What happened after all the yelling?" Mom asks.

"Vegeta stole her guitar, and threatened to destroy it if she didn't start making sense, but she swiped it back with ease. Her speed is unbelieveable. It even startled Goku. She agreed she would talk, but only to Gohan."

"Why Gohan?"

"No idea, but they're talking right now. Hopefully _he_ can get some answers, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about all this."

Mom and Dad share a look and nod to each other, as if they reach a mutual understanding.

Announcer – "And for your first SEMI-FINAL match of the afternoon. Would Uub and Vegeta please make their way to the ring, and we can get this fight rolling!"

Videl gets up to go to the bathroom, again. Strange, that's like the 4th time in three hours. I'm really worried for her, she really took the whole Ryder thing a bit far earlier. All he said was, 'Hey good looking'and she punched the living daylights out of him, I'm sure if she had of given him a few minutes he would have said something especially deserving of a punch but her actions were a little uncalled for. I really hope she's ok. Maybe seeing Ariel transform into Gohan in that situation was too much for her.

I get up to go to the bathroom with her and my mother follows. Dad believes that there may be something dangerous out there and I'm guessing mom wants to make sure I'm ok.

"Are you alright Videl?" I ask, when we get to the restrooms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel a little queasy is all. I've always hated this carnival type food," she says.

"Do you want me to get Gohan?" Mom asks.

"No it's fine, he should stay with Pan, I'll be ok, just give me a minute."

* * *

**Bulla**

Dad and Uub's fight is continuing, and I watch as Ariel talks calmly to Gohan, I can't hear what they are saying, the suspense of this whole situation is frustrating, I guess I was never one to have good patience. Hercule has now arrived into our section of the waiting rooms.

"So I look forward to our fight" he chuckles to Goku, what an idiot, no idea what has been going on.

He notices Gohan is talking to Ariel, I guess that would piss him off, seeing his daughter's husband talk to a pretty young girl in private.

"Who is that?" He grumbles.

"Actually, she is your opponent for the semi-finals… haha" Goku smiles as if it is nothing, trying not to worry Mr Satan I guess. This is going to get mega embarrassing for him, being beaten by a young amateur female fighter. At least _my_ dad will get to fight her in the finals, _that_ should be interesting.

I'm mad at everyone, especially my father. Who the fuck is this woman they are claiming he was speaking to this morning, and what does it have to do with Ariel. I am angry at her too. How dare she act like my friend and then turn into this. Fucking bitch! Ugh, I guess this is all my fault, I made everyone enter this tournament. I just hope nothing bad will happen.

I have noticed Ariels family and peers have all fled the premises, which is especially strange since she is likely to be fighting in the final round. Hercule is now having a panic attack and Goku is trying to calm him down.

"How could you be beaten by a SISSY LITTLE GIRL!?" he demands, I would get pissed off at him for suggesting girls are weak but Pan beats me to it.

"What are you saying gramps?!" she shouts, narrowing her eyes.

Well I think I'm going to leave this family feud for someone else to sort out. I go and sit with Trunks and watch the rest of the fight, which I must admit is pretty impressive. Uub won't go down without giving it his all, this may be the best fight of the day, may as well enjoy it whilst it lasts.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"I was just thinking about what she said," Trunks responds, without turning towards me, "I think that there's a big threat out there, maybe that's why she's here. Looking for help from us. I mean she did say she was 'testing us.'"

"Yeah but she also said we 'failed' all her stupid tests, well I don't care, she not getting my help, she's a rude little skank."

Trunks just looks at me silently for a moment, wondering where that all came from. I guess it's not very 'Saiyan' to not be interested in a good fight.

"Maybe dad can prove to her, we are good enough, that we can help her…" he says.

Uub is knocked out cold but an excessively brutal attack to the face by my father.

Announcer – "Oooooh, Uub is out, Vegeta will advance to the final round!"

Goku tries one last time to encourage Mr Satan as the rest of our group takes there seat near Trunks and I to watch the next match. We are all hoping she doesn't kill Hercule, well secretly I wouldn't be fussed if he was in a short coma, I chuckle to myself, I never really liked Mr Satan.

"So, at least Sons are on dishes tonight huh?" Trunks says to Pan as she sits next to him, trying to lighten the mood. It is true, Briefs have won more fights than Sons, at least that's a good thing that has come from today.

Ariel has made her way onto the ring and we are all now just waiting for a reluctant Mr Satan. Gohan also re-joins our group and we all look at him expectantly.

"She didn't say too much, she asked more questions than she answered. But she gave me this," he says. It was a crumpled piece of paper with a sketch on it.

"She said she was looking for this man."

Gohan hands the drawing to Trunks. It's a hand drawn portrait of young man with black and purple spikey hair, a yellow vest like top and white baggy fighting pants.

"It's Gotenks?" Goten announces.

"Why did she want to know where he was?" Trunks asks

"She didn't really give me a straight answer," Gohan says "But she wanted to know if he was safe, and if we were in contact with him. I didn't tell her about the fusion or anything, I just said that he was ok. And if she'd like to give him a message I would pass it on."

"That's so strange, who could have made this drawing?" I ask, it was very accurate. There is a signature in the bottom corner, it looks as if it says 'Cauliette,' like the name of the café.

"When was the last time you fused?" Piccolo asks.

"I don't know, I guess it was years ago." Trunks responds, trying to think back.

Weird. I look back at Ariel out on the ring, she is looking up at the stands, towards where Mom and the others are sitting. Her family has all gone. But Ariel is looking their way and she seems shocked, or upset about something.

Mr Satan finally makes it on the ring, faking his confidence as much as possible, although I can tell he is frightened. He begins to rev up the crowd as always, like an embarrassing performance by a pro wrestler.

Announcer – "Let the fight begin!"

Ariel is still looking up in the stands, unconcerned about the poor excuse for trash talk coming out of Hercules mouth. She doesn't attack, neither does he. Finally she turns to him walking slowly, closer to him, it appears as if she will attack him from the front like a proper fighter for once. She grabs his wrists and locks her grip, he is unable to escape. I can only wonder what strange technique she will bring up this time. She floats up into the air so that their faces are level, she is a great deal shorter than he is.

She turns so that she can whisper in his ear. And does for a minute or so. I turn to Piccolo, but he shakes his head that he cannot hear. She has placed a forcefield around them encasing the sound from being heard by the rest of us.

She then lets go and takes a step back. Hercule still appears to be frightened, shuddering as he faces her. He thinks for a moment and then nods.

He then launches into a series of basic combat moves. Punches kicks, all performed at a mediocre level. The most fascinating part is that it all appeared to take damage from Ariel. She looked like she was actually struggling and was soon blown from the ring with a famous Satan Megaton punch.

Announcer – "OH WOW, OUT OF THE RING, MR SATAN IS THE WINNER!"

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys, I would really love it, if you have read this far if you could just drop a review or even follow the story. Otherwise I'll feel like no-one likes this story, and I have really high hopes for it in the future. Please and thank-you.**

**Next Chapter - Androids Appear**

**xo Heros Reprise**


End file.
